Untypisch heiße Sommertage
by thofraSi
Summary: Ein unglaublich und ziemlich untypisch heißer Tag in Hogwarts… Eine nervige Fliege, ein Buch, ein schattiges Plätzchen und zwei verschwitzte junge Kerle… Was das ergibt? Na ein kleines lemönchen’ natürlich… Welch Frage! Pairing: HP/ DM


**Titel:** Untypisch heiße Sommertage in England

**Kapitel:** 1

**Autor:** thofraSi

**Genre:** Humor, Slash!!

**Warnung:** SLASH (was sonst??), Sprache

**Disclaimer:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren und Bezeichnungen in dieser Story gehören selbstverständlich JKR – wie immer halt….

**Inhalt:** Ein unglaublich und ziemlich untypisch _heißer_ Tag in Hogwarts… Eine nervige Fliege, ein Buch, ein schattiges Plätzchen und zwei verschwitzte junge Kerle… Was das ergibt?? Na ein kleines ‚lemönchen' natürlich… Welch Frage!!! (Pairing: HP/ DM)

Hi ihr Lieben,

So, es hat mich einfach geritten (oh gott… warum muss auch alles immer so zweideutig sein?!!!) Natürlich meine ich damit, dass ich neben der Arbeit an „Psychosen und andere Fälle" auf einmal _diesen_ Drang verspürte, unsere beiden Lieblinge mal eben aus allen psychologischen Analysen und Untersuchungen zu entlassen…

- Das kann ja auch wirklich sehr anstrengend sein!! *grins* -

Hab sie einfach mal an den Schwarzen See verfrachtet, die Jahreszeit auf Sommer umgeswitscht, die Hitze der Sonne mal etwa um die Winzigkeit von etwa 3000 Grad hoch geregelt und dann gewartet, was passiert… *zwinker*

_ACHTUNG_: Dieser, in einem Anfall geistiger Umnebelung, entstandener OS ist nicht gebetat… Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler bitte gnädigerweise überlesen… *fleh*… Sinnlose Zusammenhänge entdeckt? Nun, das kann schon mal vorkommen!! *zwinker*

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und über ein Kommi würde ich mich selbstverständlich **riesig** freuen!!

glg

thofra & Si

_**Untypisch heiße Sommertage in England **_

Die Fliege landete auf seinem Knie. Dunkelgraue Augen fokussierten das kleine Insekt. „Du bist dran! Möge die Hölle dich verschlingen!"

Einige gemurmelte Worte sowie einen roten Lichtblitz später, lag das winzige Tierchen etwas angesengt auf dem erdigen Boden.

„Sag mal, Malfoy, sonst geht's aber noch? Wie kannst du bitte eine Fliege verfluchen?! Ach, stimmt ja, die Todesserkaffeekränzchen gibt's ja nicht mehr und somit kannst du niemanden quälen!

„Halt die Fresse, Potter! Sonst, werd ich dir mal zeigen, wie gequält _du_ aussehen kannst!"

Seit Stunden lag Draco Malfoy im weichen Gras an seiner Lieblingsstelle, weit abseits der ganzen Schülerscharen, die sich an diesem unglaublich heißen Sommertag am Schwarzen See nur so tummelten. Die Temperatur war so untypisch englisch, dass einige schon vermuteten, der „Dunkle Lord" hätte es irgendwie geschafft, die Mächte der Hölle zu mobilisieren und die Muggel sich jetzt zu Tode schwitzen lassen zu wollen.

Kritiker dieser Theorie warfen ein, dass so ja auch die Zauberer und Hexen den jämmerlichen ‚Schwitzetod' erleiden müssten. Dies war natürlich ein schlagendes Argument.

Wie dem auch sei, jedenfalls spendete eine große alte Eiche ausreichend Schatten, damit die Sonne, die hoch am wolkenlosen Himmel stand, nicht ungehindert die zarte Haut des jungen Malfoys verbrannte.

Der Blonde hatte es sich mit einem Buch gemütlich gemacht, saß mit dem Rücken am Baum gelehnt und hatte sich seit etwa 10 Minuten ausgiebig mit der jetzt ziemlich regungslosen Fliege gestritten.

Dieses unflätige Geschöpf belästigte ihn dermaßen penetrant, dass sich Draco einfach nicht mehr aufs Lesen konzentrieren konnte. Jegliches Wegschlagen, Wegpusten (…äh, wie soll _das_ gehen??), Anschreien, ja sogar liebliches Zureden war zwecklos gewesen. Dieses anhängliche Getier wollte einfach nicht aufhören, ihm immer wieder um den Kopf zu schwirren. Als es dann auch noch die Frechheit besaß, auf seinem so empfindlichen Haar zu landen, riss dem Blonden der Geduldsfaden. _„Du hast es nicht anders gewollt, du Mistvieh. Du hattest deine Chance!" _

Die Fliege beging dann leider den Fehler, sich seelenruhig auf dem Knie des Slytherins niederzulassen und sich die kleinen Beinchen zu putzen. Diese Unachtsamkeit bezahlte sie nun mehr mit ihrem Wohlergehen…

Genau diesen Moment suchte sich der gefeierte Held der Zaubererschaft, auch Harry Potter genannt, aus, um an den Slytherin heranzutreten.

„Na, das will ich sehen! Dann leg mal los und versuch's!"

„Wenn ich es mir genau überlege… Nein!

„Wie jetzt?"

„Dann müsste ich mich ja erheben!"

„Häh?"

„Nun, es ist einfach zu _heiß_, Potter!"

„Hm, soll das etwa ein Grund sein?!"

„Ja!"

„??"

„Boah, Potter, steh da nicht so nervend rum… Verschwinde einfach!"

Harry Potter, der Junge.. äh… der junge Mann-der-nicht-nur-lebt-sondern-mehrmals-überlebt-und-dann-noch-so-ganz-nebenbei-den-dunkelsten-aller-duklen-Zauberer-um-die-Ecke-gebracht-hat stand nun etwas ratlos und vor allem ziemlich schwitzend in der knallenden Sonne vor dem blonden Slytherin.

Einerseits hätte er ihn am liebsten an seinen, ach so blonden, Haaren packen und ihm dann gepflegt ein paar Flüche um die Ohren hauen wollen, für diese mal wieder so typisch malfoyhafte Arroganz.

Anderseits gab er ihm in seinem Innersten – aber wirklich ganz, ganz, tief unten… und eigentlich auch nur mit der Spitze seines kleinen Zehs – Recht.

Es war einfach zu heiß, um auch nur zu Stehen. Harrys Shirt klebte an seiner Haut und hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht so selten dämlich ausgesehen, wäre er jetzt einfach mit einem Hechtsprung in das kalte Wasser des Schwarzen Sees etwa zwei Meter entfernt gesprungen – mit seinen Klamotten am Körper.

Aber da diese Aktion wahrscheinlich im Jahrgangsabschlussbuch der Siebtklässler - mit Fotos (…Collin war doch sicher in der Nähe…) - gelandet wäre, verkniff sich der Gryffindor jegliches ‚Davonhüpfen'.

„Bei Salazar, Potter! Ich weiß ja, dass ich unwiderstehlich bin! Aber deine Anwesenheit und dein Rumgestarre gehen mir ziemlich auf die Eier!"

Wie auf Kommando, rutschte Harrys Blick auf die unteren Regionen seines Lieblingserzfeindes. Dem Dunkelhaarigen schoss unwillkürlich ein ziemlich unanständiges - ach was - geiles Bild durch den Kopf.

„_Fuck, bei Merlins geringelter Kochschürze, was für eine verdammte Scheiße denke ich hier eigentlich?!"_

Harrys FSK18-Kopfkino zeigte grad einen äußerst ungezügelten Porno, in dem der Blonde und er selber die Hauptrollen spielten…

„_So eine verfickte Kacke, das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein!"_

Der Gryffindor fasste sich an den Kopf und seine Knie wollten scheinbar eine nähere Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machen.

„Auch wenn ich es wahrscheinlich in einer Sekunde mächtig bereuen werde, so etwas jemals gefragt zu haben, aber… Geht's dir nicht gut, Potter?"

Draco schien regelrecht mit sich gekämpft zu haben, diese letzten Worte auszusprechen - die Nasalität seiner Stimme hatte nie geahnte Ausmaße erreicht.

Der Slytherin hatte den Dunkelhaarigen beobachtet, wie dieser zuerst ziemlich dämlich glotzend, dann mit etwas glasigem Blick sowie hochroten Gesicht und jetzt etwas wacklig auf den Beinen, da stand.

„Jepp, alles bestens!" WUMS! Der Gryffindor landete mit der Grazie eines balletttanzenden Crabbes oder Goyles auf seinem Hintern im Gras. Seine Augen flackerten kurz, bis sie schließlich zufielen.

Draco starrte noch etwa zwei Sekunden auf die Stelle, wo eben noch Potters Kopf gewesen war und richtete dann seinen Blick etwa 1,80m weiter runter.

„_Na, dann ist ja gut, wenn's dir ‚bestens' geht!! Tssss, also wirklich!!"_, ging es dem Blonden durch den Kopf, als er sich aufrappelte und langsam zu seinem Lieblingserzfeind herüber ging.

Nicht, dass ein Malfoy es irgendwie eilig haben könnte, wenn plötzlich jemand anderes direkt neben ihm, ohnmächtig wird. Die Haare _mussten _auf jeden Fall noch gerichtet und die Hose glatt gestrichen werden. Hätte Draco noch den Schulumhang getragen, was er wegen der Hitze selbstverständlich nicht tat (… ein wenig Logik muss ja auch sein, ne?!...), hätte er diesen wahrscheinlich auch noch fein säuberlich entstaubt und mit einem Reinigungszauber entfusselt.

Bedächtig näherte sich der Blonde dem auf dem Boden liegenden Gryffindor und betrachtete ihn von oben ein paar Augenblicke. Harrys Kopf lag leicht seitlich und der linke Arm lag schlaff und parallel neben seinem Körper. Seine andere Hand weilte unterhalb seines Bauches und die Beine waren einfach nur schlapp ausgestreckt.

Der Blonde stand ziemlich ratlos herum.

„_Hm, recht niedlich, wie er da so friedlich und ruhig liegt!"_, ging es dem Slytherin durch den Sinn.

„_WAAAS? Potter ist nicht – ich wiederhole NICHT – niedlich! Seit wann kenne ich überhaupt dieses Wort?! Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Notiz an mich selber: Potter treten!"_

Draco stand weiterhin einfach nur da.

„_ÄH, Notiz: Potter treten! JETZT!"_

Der Blonde kniete sich hin.

„_Hallo??? Was ist mit Potter treten?! Na, dann halt: Potter ohrfeigen!"_

Seine Hand glitt zu Harrys Gesicht.

„_Ohrfeigen! OHRFEIGEN!... Okay, wie wärs dann mit kneifen?? Bitte?!" _

Dracos Finger verweilten über Potters Wange.

„_Uäh, nein! Völlig falsch! Warum streiche ich ihm jetzt auch noch über das Gesicht?! Hilfe!!!"_

Die Finger des Slytherin wanderten kurz über den Hals und dann weiter zu Harrys Brust. Er legte seine Hand auf die Stelle, an der er das Herz des Dunkelhaarigen spüren konnte. Dieses schlug kräftig und ruhig.

„_Hui, das fühlt sich gut an! Fuck! VERDAMMT! Ich bin durchgeknallt! Seit wann denke ich Laute wie ‚Hui'!? Das muss die Hitze sein! Genau…… Hmm, dieser störende Stoff muss weg!"_

Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs, befreite der Slytherin den Dunkelhaarigen von seinem Shirt.

„_So ist besser! Das… ähm… kühlt Potter bestimmt… oder so!... Bei Salazar, sah der Typ schon immer SO aus?!"_

Der Blonde ließ seinen Blick über den Oberkörper des Anderen gleiten. Er registrierte jedes kleine Detail – weiche, honigbraune Haut – leicht trainierte Muskel und eine kleine, feine Spur aus dunklen Härchen, welche sich unterhalb des Bauchnabels jenseits der Hose verlor.

Unbewusst fuhr Draco mit den Fingern die Konturen auf Potters Oberköper nach. Er bemerkte, wie sich die Brustwarzen des Gryffindors bei der leichten Berührung leicht verhärteten. _„Boah, was mache ich hier?! UND warum reagiert Potter? Der Typ ist ohnmächtig!!"_

Harry spürte ein angenehmes Prickeln. Weiche und zärtliche Finger strichen über seine Haut und dieser wohlige Kontakt verursachte in ihm eine handfeste Erregung. _„Hm, ein schöner Traum..."_ Langsam kehrten die Sinne des Dunkelhaarigen wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„_Jetzt fängt der Kerl auch noch an zu grinsen…"_ Draco hielt mit seinen Streichelattacken inne.

„Oh, nicht aufhören!", murmelte Potter leise und öffnete die Augen. Er starrte in die dunkelgrauen Spiegelseelen seines Erzfeindes, dessen Kopf sich schräg über seinem befand. _„Oh, wie viele Grautöne das wohl sind?"_, schoss es im plötzlich durch den Sinn. Eine Nanosekunde später wurde ihm bewusst, _worüber_ er da nachdachte und zugleich bemerkte er die sanfte Hand, die auf seinem Bauch lag.

„Verdammte Scheiße, Malfoy! Was in Merlins Namen tust du da bitte?! Nimm sofort deine Griffel von mir! Äh… warum liege ich hier überhaupt?!" zeterte der Gryffindor immer noch senkrecht im Gras liegend.

Die Augen des Blonden blitzten auf. „Ich will es mal so ausdrücken, du scheinst auf Grund meines begehrenswerten Anblicks die Beherrschung verloren zu haben und hattest dann einen hormonbedingten Schwächeanfall…"

Der Slytherin lächelte ziemlich unanständig und ließ seine Finger wieder leicht über die Bauchmuskeln des Anderen streichen – mal sehen, wie weit er dieses Spielchen treiben konnte. (…Nicht, dass jetzt jemand denken könnte, Malfoy hätte eine andere Absicht gehabt, als seinen Lieblingserzfeind einfach nur mal auf _untypische _Weise zu ärgern… _Nein, natürlich nicht!!_)

„Boah, deine Arroganz ist das Letzte! UND, warum bitte, habe ich kein Shirt mehr an?? Das werde ich mir ja wohl kaum während des Umfallens ausgezogen haben!?"

Seltsamerweise bewegte sich Harry keinen Zoll und machte auch nicht wirklich Anstallten die kreisenden Bewegungen von Dracos Fingern unterbinden zu wollen.

„Nun, dein Shirt war so verschwitzt - das konnte ich wohl kaum _anfassen_!" Die Hand des Blonden wanderte nun langsam gen südlichere Regionen, was ihm der Dunkelhaarige mit einer leichten Gänsehaut quittierte.

„Ähm… gut… Nein, nicht gut! Und… und warum hast du keine Hilfe geholt?!", versuchte Harry seine Gedanken wieder in die richtige Spur zu lenken. Die Finger auf seiner Haut machten ihm da irgendwie langsam wirklich Schwierigkeiten. Das Ziehen und Zucken in seiner Leistengegend wurde deutlicher.

„Hätte ich dich einfach liegen lassen sollen?! Das hätte unschön enden können… Außerdem… scheint es dir ja jetzt… _gut_ zu gehen!"

Der Blonde ließ seine Hand noch ein Stückchen weiter hinunter wandern. Irgendwann musste der Gryffindor doch mal etwas gegen diese, nun wahrlich _nicht_ typischen, Berührungen unternehmen. Die eigene Erregung und seine immer enger werdende Hose verdrängte Draco seinerseits mühsam. Jedoch musste er sich zögernd eingestehen, dass, wenn nicht Potter dies Spiel bald beenden würde, er sich ganz schnell - und am Besten mit einem Sprung ins kalte Wasser – nach Abkühlung umsehen müsste.

„Hm… ja…mir gut… geht…", kam es überdeutlich von Harry und seine Atmung hatte sich in den letzten Augenblicken schlagartig mindestens verdoppelt.

„Das meinte… ich… doch grad…" Der Anblick, der sich dem Slytherin jetzt bot, war so berauschend, dass es ihm einfach nicht mehr gelang, seine Hand zurückzuziehen. _„Finger… jetzt… sofort… wegnehmen… jetzt… naja… gleich… vielleicht später…!"_

Draco beobachtete seinen Erzfeind, wie dieser seine Augen wieder schloss und seinen Mund leicht öffnete. Anscheinend wollte dieser irgendetwas sagen, doch es kamen nur unverständliche Laute des Genusses über dessen Lippen.

Der Blonde verstärkte nun seinen Druck auf den Schritt seines Gegenspielers und beugte sich in Zeitlupe über dessen Gesicht. Seine Augen fokussierten die vollen Lippen von Potter und spürte dann den warmen Hauch seines Atems auf den Wangen. Mit einer letzten Bewegung überwand er den kleinen Abstand und verschloss Harrys Mund mit seinem eigenen.

Die Dämme brachen mit einer explosionsartigen Leidenschaft und die beiden jungen Männer entfesselten sich in einem ungeduldigen Kampf, um die Vorherrschaft ihrer Zungen. Immer wieder drückten, schlängelten, bissen und saugten sie an der Zunge sowie den Lippen des jeweils Anderen. Die Atmung der beiden Erzfeinde erhöhte sich zusehends. Sie stöhnten und knurrten, ließen ihrer ungezügelten Erregung freien Lauf und versuchten den Anderen zu dominieren.

Draco öffnete mit flinken Fingern die Knöpfe von Harrys Hose und ließ seine Hand tief in die Shorts gleiten. Er umfasste die pulsierende Härte mit festem Griff. Der Gryffindor zog zischend Luft ein und zerrte begierig an Malfoys Shirt, um ihn dieses Stück Stoffs zu entledigen.

Mit einem letzten Ruck zerriss das Shirt schließlich und Harry ließ seine Hände wild über die weiche Haut des Slytherins wandern. Er hinterließ leicht rötliche Spuren auf dem Rücken seines Rivalen.

Draco unterbrach den Kuss, was dem Gryffindor ein kehliges Knurren entlockte. Sie schauten sich kurz in die lustverhangenden Augen – Dunkelgrün traf auf sturmgepeitschtes Grau.

Sogleich versenkte der Slytherin kurz seine Lippen abermals auf die des Dunkelhaarigen, bevor er sich einen Weg abwärts über den Hals, den Brustkorb, entlang des Rippenbogens, über die angespannten Bauchmuskeln suchte und dann schließlich die Spur der feinen Härchen fand. Dieser folgte er küssend und beißend, während er sich selber Befreiung schenkte musste. Der Blonde ergriff seinen Zauberstab, schwank diesen mit einem lautlosen Spruch und die restliche Kleidung der beiden Erzrivalen verschwand.

Harry stöhnte laut auf, als er die heißen Lippen des Slytherins spürte, die fordernd und kräftig seine Härte umschlossen. Er drängte sich Malfoy ungeduldig entgegen – wollte seiner unbändigen Lust Erlösung geben. Noch nie hatte er sich so schnell und fieberhaft - so widerstandslos - ohne Zurückhaltung jemanden hingegeben. Er wollte nur noch spüren - die blonde Schlange regelrecht verschlingen.

Der Blonde begann einen schnellen kräftigen Rhythmus aufzubauen – beförderte Potters Schwanz tief in seinen Mund, nur um ihn dann sofort wieder fast vollständigen hinaus gleiten zu lassen. Er saugte hart an dessen Spitze und schmeckte die salzigen Tröpfchen, die Harrys willige Erregung belegten. Draco wurde fast wahnsinnig – allein dieser Geschmack brachte ihn an den Rand seiner Beherrschung.

Er umfasste seine eigene zuckende Härte. Sofort umschloss eine andere Hand seine Finger und übernahm die Kontrolle.

Harry glich den Takt, mit dem er Malfoys Schwanz bearbeitete, dem von Dracos Blowjob an. Er spielte immer wieder neckisch mit der feuchten Spitze und umkreiste diese mit seinen Fingern.

Die Bewegungen der beiden Kontrahenten wurden immer unkontrollierter und stürmischer. Sie beförderten sich gegenseitig in ein Nichts, jenseits von Gut und Böse. Ihre Leidenschaft steigerte sich ins Unermessliche. Harrys und Dracos Bewusstsein verabschiedete sich vollends und die Welle des ureigensten aller Gefühle trieb seine Wogen durch die Körper der beiden jungen Männer.

Der Gryffindor explodierte und sein Orgasmus schleuderte in an den Rand einer erneuten Ohnmacht. Der Blonde schmeckte Harrys Flüssigkeit, die sich in seinem Mund ergoss, und nur eine oder zwei drängende Bewegungen später überrollte auch ihn sein Höhepunkt mit brutaler Intensität.

Atem- und bewegungslos lagen die beiden Erzrivalen unter der Eiche am Schwarzen See. Leise und dumpfe Geräusche, der an der anderen Seite des Sees lachenden und lärmenden Schüler, drangen zu diesem Fleckchen Erde.

Harry und Draco lagen erschöpft und verschwitzt im Schatten des großen Baumes und versuchten ihre jeweiligen Gedanken zu ordnen – dies stellte sich vor dem Hintergrund der eben praktizierten und nicht im geringsten geplanten _Dinge _als äußerst schwierig dar.

„Ähm… nun…!" setzte Harry an.

„Nun… ähm…!" vervollständigte Draco diese Aussage.

„Ich sollte besser…"

„Ja, du solltest wohl…"

„Eh, gut… Wo ist mein Zauberstab?"

Der Slytherin und der Gryffindor versuchten die, um sie herum chaotisch herumliegenden Kleidungsstücke zusammen zu sammeln und zu ordnen.

Draco richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das zerrissene Shirt und murmelte ein leises ‚Reparo'.

„Oh, ähm… das tut mir leid! Ich wollte dein Shirt nicht… eh…", stammelte Harry und errötete leicht.

„Äh, schon gut. War eh nicht so teuer…", erwiderte der Slytherin und auch ihn erfasste ein zarter Rosaschleier auf den Wangen.

Nachdem sich die beiden schweigend wieder vollständig angekleidet hatten, sammelte sich Draco als erster - schnappte sich sein Buch, das an der Wurzel der Eiche lag, ließ sich elegant nieder und lehnte sich an den Stamm.

„Was wolltest du eigentlich von mir, Potter? Du bist doch nicht rein zufällig hier vorbeigekommen, oder?" säuselte der Slytherin in altbewährter Malfoyart.

Harry schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf und straffte sich. „Äh, nun… Madame Pince hat mir gesagt, dass du ein Buch ausgeliehen hast, welches heute wieder zurückgegeben werden muss. Ich brauche dieses Buch nämlich ziemlich dringend…", erklärte Harry.

„Aha. Wahrscheinlich meinst du das." Er hielt das aufgeschlagene Buch kurz hoch – _„Streiten als ablehnende Reaktion sexueller Eingeständnisse von Dr. Eskil Freudungus"_.

„Genau!"

Draco sah kurz seinem Erzrivalen in die Augen und ein typisch verschlagendes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. „Heute _Abend_ um 20.00 Uhr werde ich es wieder zurückgeben – fristgerecht!" Damit schlug er eine Seite weiter und vertiefte sich in den Text.

„Na klasse, Malfoy! Vielen Dank auch! Aber mehr kann ich von _dir_ ja auch nicht erwarten!" Harry drehte sich auf dem Absatz seiner Schuhe um und ging davon.

„Oh, ich denke du hast von mir heute _mehr _bekommen, als wir beide je gedacht hätten!" flüsterte der Blonde in die schwirrende Stille des unglaublich und ziemlich untypisch _heißen_ Sommertags hinein.

the end

So, das wars… Ein kleiner OS, der den beiden Süßen eine _anregende_ Abwechslung bieten sollte… *zwinker*

Ich hoffe, es hat einigen gefallen… Wenn ja, lasst es mich wissen… *grins* Würde mich sehr über ein kleines Reviewchen freuen…

Eure

thofra

& Si (die diesen OS ganz und gar allein zu verantworten hat…)


End file.
